


“Wait Why the Hell Didn’t We Make Them Play Blackjack”

by Nenchen, S_under_S, saturnwonder



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Fluff, Kidnapping, Licking, M/M, Penetration, Poker, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Soul Sex, papyrus is a mutt, possessive pup, pup to the rescue, toys?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenchen/pseuds/Nenchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_under_S/pseuds/S_under_S, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnwonder/pseuds/saturnwonder
Summary: Sans has always been lucky on the gamble table, so to settle his mutt's debt, he decided to gamble against Muffet. But things turned out of hands as he was caught in her web. Will Pup be able to save his precious Lord?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xLadyMalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLadyMalice/gifts).



> This fic is based on the amazing Swapfell Dawn by xLadyMalice and is a birthday present for her! Her art is truly inspiring and captivating. You can feel her love and passion through her art. 
> 
> So in here: (https://xladymalice.tumblr.com/post/156641040774/swapfell-dawn-sidestory-dangerous-move-warning) Pup practically ruined the bar to save his Sansy right? If the bar owner is Muffet, I don't think she will let anyone get away without paying for what they did. (insert evil smile here)
> 
> It's an absolute pleasure to write with the evil cheese Nenchen and the wonderful Saturnwonder edited it perfectly! Thank you both, your addition and changes to what I wrote made this fic 10 times better!
> 
> M'lady! Thank you for letting us put your lovely drawings in the fic <3
> 
> The artworks can be find in here:
> 
> https://xladymalice.tumblr.com/post/158683267269/annnnd-some-more-daily-swapfell-needs-i-couldnt
> 
> https://xladymalice.tumblr.com/post/158643896749/daily-swapfell-needs-again-mweh-i-really-wanna
> 
> https://xladymalice.tumblr.com/post/159168353764/headcanon-game-a-to-z-nsfw-answer-time-3

                            

* * *

 

 Fuck he should have never let it come this far. Why did Fortuna leave him in this important game? The stake had been too high for losing, but that was exactly what had happened. Papyrus ́ debt for destroying half of Muffets, that was the prize he wanted, because he had no intention of cutting the money they had because of this stupid thing. It had been so tempting he had not thought about losing, Fortuna was always with him, right? Not this time. And the price Muffet wanted in return was even higher. Complete control over him for one night, displaying him for selected customers. And of course Papyrus had overheard it somewhere and challenged Muffet. That idiot.

 

 

* * *

 

“fuck!” Papyrus could not help but silently swear in this situation. This was even worse than being surrounded by all the dogs in Snowdin. He wouldn’t even flinch if it were just the dogs he needed to kill. But instead, he was here, sitting comfortably on the luxurious chair in Muffet’s establishment. He felt a cold sweat dripping off the back of his skull as he nervously checked on Sans who was currently tied up and next to the spider monster, face down and seemed to be slightly trembling.

 

Out of concern, he tried to sense from their mutual soul link what was wrong with his brother. He was slightly puzzled when he felt that even though Sans tried his best to remain composed, slowly he was aroused sensuously. The soft rattling sound from the small skeleton’s rib cage and the remote control in Muffet’s hand answered the question in his mind – how dare they touch his lord with their filthy claws and attach toys to his delicate body! The only thing that stopped him from killing everyone around him that instance was the fact that Sans was held captive in their hands. With one eye light blazing in response to his anger, he looked at the monsters in front of him dangerously and asked: “what the hell do you want?”

 

“Ahuhu~ ease up, Pa~py~, your little brother just wanted to help with the debt caused by y.o.u,” the corner of her mouth curled up a few degrees as Muffet said in a sick sweet voice, “and because he lost, Sansy is ours for the night, and if you want to have him back, you will need to win him back.” She tilted her chin to the poker table as she continued “Though if you lose, both of you will need to serve in my pub. Believe me, I have some v~e~r~y special customers waiting to get their claws on your bones. Ahuhuhu~~”

 

Papyrus spoke in a deep, dark voice as if spitting the words between his teeth, “and if I win, you let Sans go, the debt is also cleared?” Without any hesitation, he walked straight to the poker table and sat down. He wanted to get his brother out of this, the sooner the better, any second he was in another monster’s hand, in their possession, was a second too long. “Ahuhu~ so confident! Mind you, even the lucky Sansy lost to me today. Are you not afraid?” The spider monster winked at her prisoner, who could only growl in response.

 

“heh, afraid? you don't even know what true fear is.” Papyrus whispered in a volume only he could hear before he turned to Muffet and looked her in the eye. “no, but that’s because he gambled for me, and now i’m gambling for the sake of the lucky one. guess whose side lady luck will be on," the tall skeleton responded with a smirk on his face. “save your breath and deal the cards.”

 

“Very well, three rounds, each of us has 5,000G for betting, the one with more gold in the end wins. Wish yourself luck dearie.” With Muffet seated on the other end of the table, her accomplice began to deal the cards. Muffet beamed as she checked on her cards. “Ahuhu~ not too bad as a start, I’ll place a bet of 1,000G.” She pushed the gold to the middle of the table using one of her six hands. Papyrus remained emotionless as he checked his cards “raise, 1500G.” “Ahuhu! So sure of yourself! I’ll call!” She revealed her cards “You will need a set higher than my full house of jacks to win, dearie~” Papyrus folded his arms and exhaled through the nasal cavity “welp, fortunately, I have a full house of ace.” Although he said it monotone, a crooked grin began to creep up his face as he turned his cards. The first round ended well with the skeleton leading at 6500G and Muffet at 3500G.

 

While the cards for the second round were being dealt, the spider monster huffed, displeased with what happened “Ahuhuhu! Looks like someone is forgetting the ace I got on my hands now~” the malevolence behind the candy-coated voice was so intense that it seemed tangible. A soft, nearly inaudible click could be heard from her hand that was holding the remote control, accompanied with louder buzzing, resulted from pellets vibrating against bones. Sans shifted and squirmed, his cheeks were dusted in cerulean, his soul quivered in response to the stimulation. His heavy breathing almost sounded like moans to Papyrus’ ears, reducing his rationality with every tone. He hissed, “sans is not yours and will never be yours!”

 

“Oh? I rightfully own him for this night and I don't plan on giving up on that privilege this easy~” Muffet provoked, “I~am~feeling~adventurous~ All in for me, I hope you won’t be a coward and fold, dearie! Or some~one~ might suffer even more <3”

 

"screw this!" Papyrus shouted, losing his temper and his self-control, he hit the table with his fist. The loud bang caused several of the minions to jump, the table cracking under his phalanges. His whole mind was taken up by Sans and could not evaluate the game anymore. Burning in his own wrath and lust, he snarled "you ruled fold out of my choices, and no way I’m gonna raise. i can only call, you trickster!" Muffet simply waved her hands “Ahuhuh! Don’t be silly, I won’t really hurt my precious Sansy, I still need both of you to serve my customers.” Muffet showed Papyrus her cards – she had four of a kind, beating the full house Papyrus had. Muffet was leading by the second round with 7000G in her hands, with an immense advantage of 4000G against 3000G of Papyrus, whose poker face mask began to crack with anxiousness.

    

“P-Pap.” It took every ounce of his strength for Sans to concentrate and bring up the inventory magic. Before Muffet noticed, he transferred an item to his brother’s hand “Remember, you are not betting on your own. I, the Malicious Sans, would not accept failure!” he said in between gasps since with the condition he was in, even simply magic was strenuous, not to mention advanced magic. “You have the luck of BOTH OF US on your side, I order you to win, mutt! ...hnAAAAAHHHHHHH!!”

  

Muffet had switched the control to the highest speed. "Ahuhu~ someone is being naughty," she said in a singsong voice, giving Sans an annoyed but amused glare. Soft moans and panting were the only things that could be heard from the now shivering Sans. Stimulation like this would usually make a monster beg for mercy. With the level of pride and self-control he had, Sans suffered in silence, but could not hide the reaction of his body. Besides the prominent glow at his pelvis, his joints were also glowing in cerulean, soft and shallow breaths was the only thing he could do to avoid his moaning to be heard.

 

Papyrus looked at the ring in his hand, [You’re my one and only P], he took out the ring he’s been wearing on necklace [I am yours forever S]. They got each other a ring during last Christmas pledging their love for each other – they only belong to each other, no one else could ever get between them. He closed his eye sockets and kissed the rings endearingly, wishing them to give him luck and courage to win the game.

 

When he opened his eyes, he was filled with determination. “don’t worry m’lord, I won’t disappoint you.” The poker face was back on, Papyrus calmed himself with the new found strength. His eye lights fixed on his opponent, scrutinizing the cards on the table. “it’s both of us against you alone, there is no chance you will win, spidey.” he asserted, like a fanatic disciple of his own religion.

 

"i dare you to go all in with me." The skeleton narrowed his eye sockets, his glare sharp as a razor, fixed on Muffet, challenging her to take the risk. 

 

"Oh dearie, you know this look of yours always gets me! Okie~ I'll play along!" After putting all her money in the pot, she unveiled the reason why she agreed so easily. "I do consider myself fairly lucky today, with a straight flush in my hands, and it's 9 10 J Q K, the odds of you winning is pretty low dearie, ahuhu!"

 

Papyrus remained resolute "as I said before, M'lord lost because he was betting for me, lady luck likes him so much that she gets a little bit jealous when he gambles for others. but when someone tries to wager for him, he will be blessed by her." He turned to Sans as he revealed his cards, not even bothering to look at them. The skeleton brothers beamed at each other, communicating without words. The set Papyrus got was Royal Flush, the best possible hand in poker, with Muffet screaming “HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!” The tall skeleton bolted to where his brother was and cradled Sans in his arms.

 

“you know i could have killed all of you and got m’lord out. i only played along with your little game because i know you will honor the deal.” Papyrus concluded, in a quiet and gravelly voice, sending chills down the spines of all the monsters before he teleported with Sans in his embrace.

 

The tension was still thick in the air when they were home, Papyrus didn't even bother to turn on the lights. Sans could feel the exasperation rolling off from his brother while taking long strides across the living room in dead silence. In contrast to the unsettling atmosphere, Papyrus placed the still tied up Sans on the couch with the utmost care, as if he was a delicate glass doll.

 

Instead of untying him, Papyrus went to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water. The taller skeleton took a sip from the glass but didn’t swallow, his other free hand on Sans mandible, forcing him to face upward. Papyrus bent down, as their teeth touched, more than just water was in Sans’s mouth. Papyrus's tongue invaded mercilessly, entwining with the tongue Sans formed reflexively. Slowly, the whole glass of water was drunk, gulp by gulp, as Sans’s mouth was claimed by Papyrus.

 

Papyrus looked at the small frame before him. He could not control his imagination of what Muffet had done to his brother. He wanted to make sure that he was alright, he needed to examine him thoroughly. While Sans was too weak to protest, he stripped him to bare bones, leaving his armor scattered on the floor, and began to inspect the small skeleton in front of him from skull to distal Phalanx. Whilst he licked and kissed _every single bone_ , a dark desire that had been buried deep inside him surfaced, together with the wrath and lust he felt just a while ago. He bit on Sans’ right humerus, causing Sans to whine in protest. He chuckled sinisterly “m’lord you have been very very bad, and shall receive your rightful punishment.” 

 

He looked at the now trembling lord when something caught his eyes - the vile toys that Muffet attached to his lord, his smile twisted into an evil grin. “my precious lord, you have been mistreated by those filthy low lives. don’t worry, i am here to clean you up.” Papyrus’ tongue began to give out a different vibe. He began to lick and kiss Sans, starting from his skull and he planned to do that to every crack and scar, trailing down the cervical vertebrae to the clavicle. His tongue was sending tingling sensations along Sans' bones, his magic invading, claiming, and extinguishing every trace of the other monsters.

 

 

His Lord, still sensitive from the stimulation earlier, began to moan quietly not being able to hold in his noises. “C-careful Mutt, this...hnnn~ My bones feel so tender right now~” Sans had tried protesting weakly, his voice still hoarse and wore out. Papyrus' magic had mixed with his own, stirring his craving for his brother. Papyrus stopped only to glare at him. Another monster had done this. He had risked being _OWNED_ by someone else. His Lord would have ended up being a toy himself if he hadn't saved him, and those _THINGS_ were still there to prove that.

 

 Papyrus started reaching inside that smaller ribcage, making sure to lightly stroke his ribs and continued to clean the bones with his tongue, making Sans shiver, until he found what he was searching for. The first of the bullets, glued to the bone with Muffet's special thread. He traced the form lightly drawing another sharp breath from Sans - and ripped it right off. Sans didn't even scream, too shocked from the sudden sharp pain ripping through him. Papyrus immediately had his tongue stroll over the same spot, the caressing interrupted by a sharp bite, tormenting Sans again between pain and pleasure. “ _no_ , m’lord, you will never let another monster hear those enticing moans again, this is your punishment for making yourself so appealing in front of others. _no_ monsters or their tools are allowed to touch you. _no_ one should even think they could own you.”  

 

With every no, he removed a bullet from Sans body, exerting the same amount of pleasure and pain to make him whine in agony. Overwhelmed, Sans magic conjured into a sensitive mass at his pelvis.

 

“m’lord is so impatient today...” Hearing that, Sans tried to get his legs to Papyrus ́s front, highly intending to shove him away and take over control. But Pup, immediately noticing what his Lord was planning, quickly caught both of his feet in one hand and held them firmly in place. “we are only halfway through our cleaning.”, he lectured, stroking his spine in an absentminded manner, letting the light touches work on his sensitive frame, “and i will make sure that you are clean thoroughly."

 

His tongue slowly moved down his thoracic vertebrae, reaching every gap and crack, biting and tasting, trying to ease his insatiable hunger. “i'll make sure to erase every trace of that laughable ownership on you, and engrave mine on your body, in your mind, and in your soul.” he muttered, reaching the pelvis and stopping, just breathing in his brother's scent. He wanted his scent infused into every part of Sans, the mix of their scents to be the perfume Sans wore every day. He wanted people to know just by the smell that Sans is his.

 

With his control of his magic, Papyrus elongated his tongue, splitting it into thinner ends. Black, already knowing what would follow tried to stop him, desperately trying to free his legs, or get his upper body to move to at least use his arms. But to no avail. The tendrils reached to his sacrum, curling around it and lacing themselves through the holes in that delicate piece of bone.

 

Pup knew fully well what this did to his lord, even when he wasn't completely overstimulated. He was forbidden from using this in their normal play if his Lord did not request it. The constricting was painful but the friction against the cavity would send pulses of pleasure along his Lords' spine. He did not expect this intense of a reaction, his Lord screaming his name lewdly and euphoric. Blacks toes curled around his ribs, making him look up at his face. His brothers head was thrown back, but what he could see of his expression was just...mesmerizing. A look of absolute pleasure.

 

He could hear Sans' breath quickening even though his tongue wasn't moving. But he didn't want to end this punishment yet, so he just chuckled, the vibrations drawing another loud moan from the smaller form before slowly drawing back his tongue. Every time he felt Black getting close he dug his fingers into his pelvis, hard and painful, drawing some sharp breaths and curses from his Lord. This was prolonging his torture much to Papyrus's delight, a back and forth between pain and pleasure.

 

To continue claiming his ownership Papyrus lifted his legs onto his shoulders and advanced down to his femur, wrapping it in his tongue and lightly scratching the inside with his golden tooth as he continued down while circling at the patella. The different ends of his tongue made sure to get into the space between his tibia and fibula too, drawing sharp breaths from Black. “You..hch..think you can..hch...just toy with me now? You should know...hchc... that I am not put out of action this easily." Sans panted, one of his feet moving down to toy with Papyrus ribs, hitting all of his most sensitive spots with ease. After years of practice of course both of them knew the other's weak points by heart and Sans planned to use this knowledge to gain control over the situation.

 

“m’lord, i’m just claiming what is mine, it’s your fault that you let others place their hands on you. i need to disinfect every trace they left on you.” Papyrus stated calmly, not letting his own arousal be heard. He grabbed the foot trying to wedge into his ribs, nipping at the heel while licking and tasting the bottom of his foot like he was savoring his favorite blend of syrup with whiskey. Dipping between the phalanges his magic dripped from his tongue into the small gaps in between each joint of the bones.

 

The sensation drove Sans to arch up from the couch and grasp on his brother’s shoulders. Papyrus could feel new marks forming on his bone under the hands of Sans, who was hyperventilating and shuddering - he didn’t even have enough strength to keep his body upright and had to lean on Papyrus for support. Ceasing this opportunity, Papyrus brought Sans’s hand from his shoulder to his mouth.

 

The split ends of his tongue, slick and warm, were running through and entwining with the phalanges. Sans’ frame was rattling. The exposure to the magic from the tongue on these rarely touched areas was too much to take in. His mouth parted open, Papyrus could hear air escaping from his mouth, as Sans tried to suppress his second scream. He continued up his wrist, his magic seemed to dissolve into Sans’s bone, heating him up from the core. Sans felt as if Papyrus had lit a fire inside him, spreading along the trail left by his tongue across his whole body. He couldn’t even hide his urge as his bones turned deep blue at where they connected.

 

“mmmmm, m’lord, you are so delectable, i wouldn’t share such sweetness with anyone.” Papyrus teased, just to make Sans more aware of the molestation. The way his tongue squeezed through the gap of his ulna and radius made Sans groan unconsciously, sending him to ecstasy only to be held back by the aching sensation of a bite on the same spot Papyrus had bitten before on his right humerus. Papyrus carried on, kissing his neck and continued down his scapula, his tongue reaching inside his rib cage, fondling it on both sides. The feeling was too intense, causing Sans ́s soul to coalesce.

 

Papyrus's eye lights constricted as he looked at the magnificent soul that emerged. Frenzied, he reached out to the soul, encased it in his hands and stroked it lovingly, letting his magic and emotions pour freely into it. “you know sans...i actually got scare-...mmmmhn!” He got cut off by his brother using his last strength to pull him up and kiss him. “Your lord won’t go down this easily, Mutt. But you should know by now that what you did to me, will have consequences.” he chided, tone mischievous.

 

Papyrus felt something radiating from the soul in his hand, trying to connect to his own soul. As he wondered why Sans initiated the soul magic, it hit him, forcing his own soul to materialize. Through the link connecting their souls, he could feel what Sans felt moments ago - the arousal, the scalding lust, the punishing pain rupturing through his soul to his body. He suddenly became lax, falling over the couch with Sans caught in between. The shaking of his tall frame was so rigorous that the buzz was transmitted to Sans’s own frame.

 

He laid motionless on top of him, only the intentional deep and slow inhaling and exhaling indicated that he was conscious. Sans couldn’t move with his brother's full weight on top of him. Just as Sans tried to push him away, Pup took his soul and started grinding against Sans, the tip of his dick poking in occasionally. “a-ah, we are still in the middle of the punishment,” he purred as his pace picked up, but slowing whenever he felt Sans starting to really enjoy it. Papyrus could feel him starting to shake from all the edging, waves of lust making his eyes hazy and his face flush.

 

“P-Papy, i need it," Sans moaned, breath shaking and his tone close to begging. He stopped all movement, his dick in the perfect position for slamming into his brother, but instead of doing so he looked him straight in the eyes, expression unreadable with a hint of wild and primal, but also soft and caring. “then you need to promise me to never put yourself in risk of being owned by someone else ever again.” Sans squirmed under him trying to get some friction, unable to move enough, but when he heard him saying that he stopped and looked up, his eyes widening and mouth forming a soft smile. An expression of true affection, only aimed at Pup. Just a second later, their teeth clacked together. “I promise you Papyrus, my soul only belongs to you. Forever.”

  

“heh. well, then i should make sure to claim your body too, right?” Papyrus said, tone getting darker until it was only a low growl in the end. He immediately immersed himself in Sans, causing him to cry out in glee, the shifting of their bodies causing their souls to touch. The close contact and strong emotions overwhelmed them both, making the line between their two separate beings blur. All Pup could feel now, was the merging of their souls magic and the pleasure both of them experienced. Black, losing his bearings and desperate for something to hold onto, threw his arms around Pups neck, body moving along with him as Pup slammed into him in a rapid pace. He growled, getting louder and more fervent with every thrust “mine! Mine! MINE!” claiming Sans in every possible way, while their souls continued to rub against each other, their magic, sensation, emotion, all pressing together. It felt like they were melting together as they both reached their orgasm.

 

The next thing Sans could feel was Papyrus ́s arm around him. Papyrus had spooned Sans from behind, their ribcages pressing together and their souls still close to each other. Papyrus nuzzled his little brother’s neck, knowing that would make him relax. They both lay limp on the couch, enjoying the afterglow and appreciating the intimate moment.

 

Then Sans noticed there was a hint of Papyrus' magic. Papyrus took out Sans’ ring from his inventory magic, getting up from the couch and kneeling before Sans. Adoringly, he kissed Sans’s hand, caressing the cracks and putting the ring back on carefully. His voice filled with affection, he muttered: “remember, you are mine and mine only.” He swore he could see a bright twinkle in Sans’s eyes as if there were stars in them. The younger patted on the couch, beckoning Papyrus to sit next to him as he studied the “S” mark on Papyrus's sternum, tracing its outline with his phalanges, memorizing the shape and curve. As his hands continued down, they were both caught by his brother’s. Sans looked up to met his gaze and they kissed, soft and tender.

 

 

 When they parted the little lord glanced into Papyrus’ eyes, looking deep into his soul and murmured with a smile sharing a hint of mischief. “It’s already on the ring, PAPY~” The smile on his little brother’s face so was pure and genuine, it was the expression Pup missed so much back in the old days. He kissed him again, scooping him up in his arms and taking them both to bed. Sans had already slipped into the sweet land of dreams when they reached their bedroom. Pup let out a low chuckle, stripping out of his shirt and putting it on him, so he wouldn't get cold during the night. Then he slipped into the bed too, pulling Sans on top of him and embracing him, intertwining their hands. He smiled as his brother put one arm up, cradling his head and neck and closed his eyes, dozing off as they meet each other in their dreams.

 

 

 


End file.
